El fin de la infancia
by chokomagedon
Summary: Mello ha abandonado el orfanato Wammy's House para hacer las cosas a su manera. Él parece estar preparado para las espinas que aguardan en el camino. ¿Lo estará Matt? Advertencias: alusión a la prostitución, lemon (más adelante).
1. Día 14

Otro fanfic a pedido de Cintia Sand. Gracias por darme ideas para escribir x3**  
**

* * *

**El fin de la infancia**

**Día 14**

Lo vio entrar por la puerta, hosco como se mostraba a veces, y depositar un fajo gordo de billetes sobre la mesa. El nudo a la altura de su estómago se tensó, y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero lo que salió de su boca fueron dos simples palabras:

—Lo hiciste.

"¿Y eso qué?", "No tenías que…", "Déjame en paz" podrían haber sido las frases que les siguieran. Sin embargo, Mello guardó silencio y se encerró en el baño sin responderle. Afuera, las lámparas que se apagaban anunciaban la llegada del amanecer. Matt se había negado a dormir, y dudaba poder hacerlo durante un buen rato. No hubiese sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, de todas formas. O quizá fuera el temor de concebir en sus pesadillas los cuerpos sudorosos, desnudos, sus vaivenes arrítmicos y sus jadeos grotescos.

Mello lo había hecho. ¿Y todo para qué?

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —se había opuesto con desesperación.

—¿Loco? No. Salvo que pretendas vivir del aire y dormir en la calle. En Wammy's House la comida aparecía servida sobre la mesa pero ahora, como te habrás dado cuenta, eso ya se acabó. Y el dinero también. ¿Cuánto gastas a diario en cigarrillos? —le había preguntado mientras se llevaba un trozo de chocolate negro a la boca.

—Dejaré de fumar si es por eso —mintió—. Y buscaré un trabajo así no tendrás que…

—Ahora tú estás hablando idioteces. ¿Con un trabajo piensas mantenernos a ambos, pagar la renta y costear lo que necesitemos para cazar a Kira? Además, eres menor de edad.

"_Somos_ menores de edad".

—Si es necesario…

—No. Es necesario que hagas lo que te pedí. Tú concéntrate en conseguir esa información. No habrá tiempo para hacer lo que debemos hacer si ambos trabajamos.

"Trabajamos". La palabra reptó desde el oído de Matt y se perpetuó como un eco en su mente mientras observaba el dinero sobre la mesa. ¿Cuánto sumaría? ¿Cuántos hombres…?

Al rato se dio cuenta de que Mello estaba tardando más del doble de lo que solía tomarle darse una ducha. Cuando salió, limpio pero no menos serio, se acercó para separar algunos billetes del fajo.

—Ten —le ofreció—. Compra algo de comer y un paquete de cigarrillos, si quieres. Y chocolate; ya sabes los que me gustan. Ah, y pude conseguir un préstamo, así que búscate un ordenador decente. Ya es hora de que comencemos a investigar en serio.

La noticia del préstamo lo tranquilizó y lo inquietó al mismo tiempo. Significaba, por un lado, que aquello no era el fruto de una sola noche. Pero también significaba que habría que devolverlo, ya fuera con dinero o con más _trabajo_. No quería imaginarse el tipo de persona que le concedía un préstamo a un niño de quince años.

—Lo que sabemos es que L buscaba a Kira en Japón —comenzó a hablar el rubio mientras desenvolvía una tableta de chocolate—. Probablemente contara con la colaboración de la policía japonesa. Lo mejor que puedes hacer para empezar es hackear sus servidores para buscar información que nos resulte útil. Tampoco nos vendría mal que hicieras lo mismo con los de la INTERPOL y del FBI.

"Claro, pan comido", quiso protestar, pero algo le decía que ninguno de los dos estaba para bromas. La verdad era que el malestar estomacal no le daba tregua. Observó la figura menuda de su compañero recortada contra la única ventana del apartamento deplorable que rentaban, y se sintió nostálgico; quizá, también, algo culpable.

—Me llevará tiempo —le advirtió.

—Lo sé.

Matt juntó los párpados durante unos pocos segundos, sintiendo cómo el cansancio se le colaba por los ojos y le cosquilleaba tentadoramente el cerebro y cada músculo del cuerpo. Pero enseguida los separó y se puso de pie para tomar el dinero. Mello ya se había acostado en la cama, y las hebras húmedas de su cabello dorado se desparramaban sobre la almohada sin funda. La inocencia que rezumaba su aspecto le pareció una ironía cruel.

—Vengo en un rato —declaró, y salió del apartamento con las piernas y el corazón pesados como plomo.

**Continuará...**


	2. Día 0

Quería esperar algunos días más en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero por algún motivo me puse un poco ansiosa...

* * *

**Día 0 **

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó, sosteniendo el peso de la consola de videojuegos con una mano y el marco de la puerta con la otra.

Mello se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada indescifrable y luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Metía algunas de sus pertenencias (las que probablemente consideraba más valiosas, como aquella taza que supuestamente había pertenecido a L) en un bolsito de mano. Cualquiera que lo viera hubiese pensado que realizaría un viaje corto, un ida y vuelta aquella tarde de otoño avanzado.

Pero Matt lo había oído. Se había encontrado al otro lado de la puerta cuando los labios marchitos de Roger pronunciaron la muerte de L… El corazón de Matt había dado un pequeño salto, produciendo una sensación de vértigo en su pecho, pero los dedos no habían dejado de moverse con frenesí para oprimir los botones de la pequeña consola.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip…_

No en pocas ocasiones Matt se encontraba siguiendo a su compañero de habitación por los largos pasillos del orfanato. Aquella costumbre cacería de intención o de objetivo, así como Matt carecía de interés por el puesto del detective más famoso del mundo. Se trataba más bien de un acto reflejo, de una inercia inexplicable que había adquirido su cuerpo. Tal vez, de la misma manera en que Mello acechaba en secreto a Near, una parte de Matt consideraba natural que el número tres en la línea de sucesión siguiera al número dos. A él no lo seguía nadie, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Mientras una porción de su cerebro se concentraba en pasar un nivel tras otro del videojuego de turno, otra se mantenía alerta a las palabras de Mello, a sus gestos, a su manera de moverse…

—Sí. Ya no aguanto más este lugar asfixiante lleno de idiotas.

"Ya no aguanto más estar bajo la sombra de Near", le pareció a Matt que en realidad significaba aquello. Pero decirlo hubiese terminado en un ojo morado o un labio roto. Había llegado a atestiguar en un par de ocasiones la personalidad explosiva de Mello cuando de su orgullo se trataba.

—Voy contigo —se escuchó decir entonces. Las palabras habían surgido de su boca sin que las pensara.

Mello arqueó una ceja y detuvo su actividad.

—¿Y por qué querría que vinieras?

Matt se quedó sin palabras. Por empezar, tampoco terminaba de entender por qué se lo había propuesto. Hacía buen rato que Wammy's House lo tenía aburrido (tal vez desde siempre). Sin embargo, le gustaba la vida fácil que allí llevaba, aislado del mundo, de lo desconocido…

—Te sentirás solo si te vas sin nadie. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Puedo darte una mano en lo que sea que necesites.

O quizá le costara imaginarse el orfanato sin Mello, con él destinado para siempre a ser una sombra sin cuerpo, un espectro imperceptible y sin rumbo.

Sintió cómo su compañero lo escrutaba de arriba abajo. En su mirada penetrante creía poder adivinar todo lo que este pensaba: "No sabes cocinar, no sabes limpiar, no tienes habilidades para relacionarte con la gente, no tienes idea de cómo administrar el dinero".

Era verdad; Matt solo era bueno con los videojuegos y las computadoras, y le aterraba bastante la idea de una vida independiente.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos, cabizbajo, cuando Mello, que había regresado su atención a su equipaje, le respondió:

—Nos vemos a las siete en punto en la cafetería Black Jack. Trae todo el dinero que tengas y poco equipaje. No le digas a nadie. Si me delatas, me las pagarás.

* * *

La cafetería Black Jack era cualquier cosa menos excepcional. Matt nunca había oído hablar de ella, pero no tuvo problemas en hallar la dirección en Internet. Se encontraba lo suficientemente alejada del orfanato como para que nadie los buscara allí, y lo suficientemente cerca para que Matt tuviera tiempo de preparar sus cosas. No se había enfrentado a grandes dilemas a la hora de armar su equipaje: una mochila con algunas mudas de ropa, unos pocos objetos de higiene personal, dinero, los paquetes de cigarrillos que le quedaban… Y, por supuesto, su consola de videojuegos. Había dudado en llevarse uno de los ordenadores portátiles del orfanato, pero se convenció de que aquello le daría a Roger más motivos para perseguirlos. Ya se las arreglaría para conseguir otro.

A las seis y cincuenta, Matt se sentó en una mesa apartada y pidió un refresco. Se encendió un cigarrillo y lo dejó reposando en el cenicero mientras sacaba la consola portátil de la mochila. Los sonidos electrónicos pronto colmaron el ambiente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello llamaba demasiado la atención. Colocó el aparato a la altura de sus rodillas y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: una muchacha pedía un café mientras subrayaba un libro de considerable grosor; una madre regañaba a su hijo por haberse echado dulce sobre la ropa; una pareja se sostenía de las manos y se dirigía miradas tontas; un grupo de amigas hablaban por lo bajo y luego estallaban en carcajadas. Nadie le prestaba atención a él. Para la gran mayoría de la humanidad, Matt era un adolescente corriente y no un huérfano superdotado que acababa de abandonar el único hogar que había conocido para buscar a Kira, el asesino de masas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Matt? Esto es una idea terrible", se dijo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj pulsera: las siete y veinte pasadas.

Probablemente, Mello se hubiese arrepentido de llevarlo con él. O quizá todo hubiese sido una broma de mal gusto, y ahora se encontrase a cientos de kilómetros de allí, riéndose de la imagen de Matt aguardándolo con expresión de cachorro abandonado.

—Así que al final viniste. —Una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos pesimistas. Sin que lo notara, Mello había entrado a la cafetería y ahora lo observaba de pie desde el lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Claro...

—Paga la cuenta y vámonos, no es conveniente permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

Matt hizo lo que le indicó, y ambos salieron a la calle, donde la noche fría y húmeda de Londres los recibió con recelo. Mientras el pelirrojo sacaba un nuevo cigarrillo, el otro husmeaba una pequeña guía de la ciudad sin dejar de caminar.

—Por un momento creí que te irías sin mí —se animó a confesarle. Imaginó que, ahora que solo se tenían el uno al otro, la sinceridad jugaría un papel importante en su relación.

Mello debió de pensar lo mismo cuando arrancó la vista de la guía para dirigirle una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo:

—Sí, yo también creí lo mismo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más interesante. Si me dejan reviews, claro. Jaja, broma (bueno, más o menos xD).


	3. Día 34

**Día 34**

Los pasos firmes y familiares se acercaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la puerta del apartamento. Matt, alertado por su presencia, aprovechó la distracción para tronarse el cuello. Prefería trabajar en la noche y dormir durante el día, no solo por la posibilidad de que el sonido de las teclas molestara a su compañero, sino porque le resultaba grato compartir los mismos horarios. También había aprovechado la soledad para buscarse algún que otro trabajo temporario a través de Internet como programador (y como hacker, ya que estaba). Aquello iba en contra de lo que le había dicho Mello pero, qué más daba, tenía derecho a ganarse su propia vida. No era mucho dinero el que había obtenido hasta el momento, pero planeaba guardarlo para él en caso de que lo necesitara, por lo que pensaba que aquello lo redimía de cierta forma. En secreto, guardaba la esperanza de que la situación cambiara pronto.

Mello se había transformado en su sol. Siempre llegaba acompañado del amanecer y hacía entrar al apartamento oscuro los primeros atisbos de claridad. Esa no fue la excepción, cuando el rubio abrió la puerta y los rayos de luz interceptaron el humo que flotaba en el ambiente como un espectro infinito. Comenzó a toser mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y con la otra hacía ademanes de espantar un insecto molesto. A veces parecía llegar tan agotado que ni siquiera alcanzaba a darse una ducha o a desvestirse. Simplemente se quitaba el abrigo y se enterraba bajo la montaña de sábanas y mantas revueltas. En esas ocasiones, Matt sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba más de lo habitual.

—Tienes que fumar menos y ventilar más el apartamento.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en un susurro mientras estrellaba el extremo encendido del cigarrillo contra el cenicero.

Las articulaciones de su cuerpo protestaron al ponerse de pie para abrir la ventana. Cuando los dos cristales se separaron, la claridad del exterior lo cegó, y el viento helado de la mañana arrastró consigo varios papeles y desechos que había sobre la mesa.

—¡Ahora no, idiota! ¡Cuando yo no esté! ¡Así no puedo dormir y me muero de frío!

Matt pensó que pedir disculpas dos veces lo haría ver demasiado blando, por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar la ventana. Los postigos viejos crujieron al trabarse uno sobre el otro.

—Ah, y por favor, no vuelvas a seguirme.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y, durante un momento, la sangre pareció detenerse abruptamente dentro de sus venas.

Era cierto: en un ataque de desasosiego (de estupidez), había abandonado el apartamento treinta segundos después de Mello. Había corrido escaleras abajo, con el aliento entrecortado y el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, como si de pronto la vida de todas las criaturas del planeta dependiera de ello. Al llegar a la planta baja se había dado cuenta de lo absurdo de aquello, y hubiese vuelto sobre sus pasos, avergonzado, de no ser por el imponente vehículo negro de alta gama y vidrios polarizados al que vio subirse a Mello. Sin dejar tiempo a su cerebro para elaborar un pensamiento sensato, había parado un taxi y le había indicado que siguiera a aquel coche. "Como en las películas", se distrajo cuando ya no hubo vuelta atrás. De esa manera había atestiguado a Mello bajarse en un hotel de lujo de un barrio privilegiado, cambiado con excéntricas ropas de cuero que reflejaban las luces de la ciudad nocturna, como una pequeña estrella de Hollywood. No había necesitado ver nada más.

En ningún momento sospechó que Mello lo hubiese descubierto.

"Tal vez solo necesitaba ver tu ridícula cabellera pelirroja en el espejo retrovisor".

"Lo siento", era lo que pensaba decir. Sin embargo, las palabras que cruzaron sus labios fueron otras:

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto.

Al otro lado del apartamento, la montaña de mantas se agitó levemente.

—¿"Esto"?

—Ya sabes lo que "esto" quiere decir.

Entonces el cuerpo de Mello emergió sobre la cama, divino, corrompido, aniñado y adulto al mismo tiempo. El cansancio se evidenciaba en los círculos oscuros que le enmarcaban sus vibrantes ojos azules, pero no alcanzaba a opacar la belleza de sus facciones. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no era tan improbable el hecho de que alguien pagara tanto por…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es… degradante.

Tras oír su cualificación, el rubio escupió una carcajada teñida de desprecio.

—¿Por qué? —insistió.

—¡Porque lo es!

Lo vio desviar la mirada y suspirar, como si él fuera una de las tantas molestias a las que debía enfrentarse día a día.

—Darse por vencido… perder el juego… no ser el primero —enumeró mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar en círculos por el reducido espacio del apartamento. Ya no sonreía—. Eso es degradante. Nada de lo que haga para alcanzar mi objetivo es degradante. No hacerlo sería degradante.

Ante semejantes palabras, tan típicas del segundo heredero de L, Matt estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua y ceder. Se sentía agotado y no deseaba iniciar una discusión. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento su vista se cruzó con el fajo de billetes que reposaba sobre la mesa. De pronto se le ocurrió que Mello solía dejar sus ganancias de la noche a plena vista como una prueba de su sacrificio, como una patética manera de llamar su atención (¿de hacerlo sentir culpable?).

—Siempre regresas con tanto dinero… ¿Con cuántos hombres te revuelcas para conseguirlo? ¿Con cincuenta?

Se dio cuenta de que sentía la lengua henchida de veneno, y la necesidad de escupirlo todo.

—Eso sería imposible. No podría "atender" correctamente a cincuenta hombres en una noche. Como habrás comprobado, mis servicios son bastante exclusivos —le respondió, burlón.

—¿Entonces? ¿O es que eres el protagonista de una enorme orgía?

Su propia idea hizo que a Matt se le revolviera el estómago. Imaginó el cuerpo desnudo de Mello salpicado del esperma de innumerables hombres desconocidos, amontonados.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, Matt? ¿Tanto te consterna que otros hombres me den por el culo? —le preguntó, dando dos zancadas para pararse frente a él, y entornando los ojos—. Ah, claro, ya entiendo... En realidad es que tú quieres hacérmelo, ¿no es verdad?

—Cierra la boca.

—Cuando me voy, cada noche, sueñas que me lo hacen, cada noche un hombre diferente… Pero la verdad es que te gustaría ser tú, te imaginas que eres tú.

—¡Que te calles!

Lo que percibió Matt a continuación fue el sonido que produjo la cabeza de Mello cuando impactó contra la esquina afilada de la mesa, antes de que este cayera al suelo casi como un peso muerto. Su cuerpo se desbarató sobre la alfombra estropeada y sucia, y sus labios permanecieron abiertos, interrumpidos a la mitad de una exclamación de sorpresa. Puede que la intención de Matt fuera inclinarse para socorrerlo en lugar de arrojarse sobre él para tomarlo por el escote de la camiseta. Pero lo que acababa de descubrir era que su cuerpo no siempre le obedecía cuando su lucidez mental caía a niveles peligrosos. En ese momento, Matt no era más que un manojo de frustraciones, miedos, caprichos y rabia.

Cuando Mello manifestó los primeros signos de estar recobrando la conciencia, no se mostró muy conforme con sentir que su ropa estaba siendo arrancada. Sin embargo, Matt ignoró por completo sus patéticos intentos de resistirse. Comprendió con fascinación que Mello se hallaba indefenso. La persona que más admiraba y temía, por quien había abandonado un techo cómodo y seguro, quien lo hacía sufrir y perder el sueño… en ese momento no era más que un ser inerme bajo su propio peso. Mello podía ser atlético y ágil como un felino, pero su cuerpo era más pequeño y, probablemente, más frágil. O al menos así lo veía mientras lo daba vuelta para apretujarle el rostro contra el piso. La tarea de quitarle la ropa había resultado torpe y trabajosa, por lo que decidió simplificarla bajándole los pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas.

—Detente… Matt… Por favor, no lo hagas… —le suplicó cuando pareció descubrir su terrible propósito.

—¿"No lo hagas"? —repitió, intentando emular un tono de voz socarrona que definitivamente no le pertenecía—. Dudo que les digas eso a tus "exclusivos" clientes. ¿O acaso es parte de tu performance?

—Idiota. Tú no entiendes…

—¡Cállate! No necesito que me digas nada. ¡Solo cállate!

Y Mello calló. Calló cuando le hundió más la cara contra la alfombra, a punto de asfixiarlo; calló cuando la cremallera del pantalón de Matt emitió un ruido delator, casi burlón; calló cuando sintió sus dedos fríos hurgando en su entrepierna. Pero no pudo callar en cuanto su miembro rígido comenzó a introducirse en él. Matt no tuvo otra alternativa más que silenciar su grito de dolor con la palma de su mano libre, temeroso de que lo oyeran los vecinos. La oleada de placer que de pronto experimentó al penetrarlo lo desorientó un poco, como si durante un segundo la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo se hubiese transformado en el paraíso. Tal paraíso se hizo añicos cuando Mello le mordió con fuerza la mano con la que le tapaba la boca. Matt chilló, desconcertado y adolorido, pero no se detuvo, sino que sus embestidas se hicieron más violentas, más dañinas. No podía detenerse. Una parte de él se horrorizaba y temblaba de miedo y congoja por lo que estaba haciendo; pero otra parte, más oculta y desconocida, lo obligaba a seguir. Seguir penetrándolo más fuerte, más rápido…

De pronto le pareció oír que las entrañas de Mello crujían, pero Matt pensó que era el sonido que hacía su corazón al romperse. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se preguntó. Volvió a dirigir la mano hacia el rostro de Mello, donde le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos esperando encontrar la humedad de sus lágrimas. Sin embargo su piel, aunque tibia y enrojecida, estaba seca. El único líquido presente era la sangre roja que brotaba de la herida provocada por los dientes de Mello, hasta que sintió que unas gotas impactaban contra el dorso de su mano. No necesitó tocarse la cara para comprobarlo; el único que lloraba era él mismo.

El orgasmo fue amargo y poco placentero; una simple reacción del cuerpo. Luego de derramarse dentro de Mello, Matt se dejó caer junto a él, exhausto. A los pocos minutos lo vio incorporarse, pálido como un muerto viviente, y arrastrarse hasta la cama sin decir palabra. El pelirrojo se hubiese quedado dormido allí mismo si no fuera por que el frío del suelo comenzaba a calarle los huesos. Se puso de pie con dificultad, con las rodillas hechas polvo, y pensó en dormir hasta que se le marchitara el alma dentro del cuerpo.

Pero antes, en un último acto de inexplicable crueldad, buscó los ahorros que había obtenido ese último tiempo y arrojó los billetes sobre la mesa junto a los otros.

**Continuará...**


	4. Día 35

**Día 35**

Acababa de soñar con el orfanato, con los días que habían sido en verdad días en lugar de noches, y que ahora veía tan lejanos. Por el cantar de los pájaros, calculó que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer. Hacía casi veinticuatro horas que se había refugiado en el sofá, más que nada revolviéndose entre las mantas y rememorando sucesos desagradables, así que agradecía que durante el poco tiempo en que se había quedado dormido su mente le hubiese regalado un sueño agradable. Se dio vuelta para chequear los números del reloj electrónico: las 4:43 de la madrugada. Mello se había levantado e ido como de costumbre. Si lo del día anterior le había afectado de alguna manera, nunca lo demostró.

Matt sintió la boca seca y una molesta necesidad de nicotina. No tenía fuerzas ni para ir al baño, por lo que tampoco se había movido para alcanzar la cajetilla de cigarrillos que yacía sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, alentado por un tercer factor (un horrendo dolor de espalda), se obligó a abandonar el sofá y desperezarse. Inmediatamente se volvió a sentar y observó el departamento con apatía: un sofá, una cama, una mesa, dos sillas, una ventana, un mueble lleno hasta reventar, un baño minúsculo, una cocina aún más minúscula. Y Mello no estaba en ninguna parte. ¿Regresaría? Una parte de Matt deseaba que nunca lo hiciera, así no tendría que enfrentarlo, volver a mirarlo a los ojos… Pero ¿qué haría él sin Mello? Al fin y al cabo, lo había abandonado todo.

Como si hubiese sido capaz de invocarlo con el pensamiento, oyó pasos en el pasillo y el sonido de la llave al meterse dentro de la cerradura. Tuvo el impulso de arrojarse sobre el sofá y fingir que dormía, pero su cerebro somnoliento volvió a traicionarlo y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

Detrás de la puerta apareció el cabello claro y prolijo, la ropa oscura, las botas acordonadas, la piel…

El corazón de Matt dio un vuelco como si le hubiesen asestado una bala en medio del pecho. Cayó en la cuenta de que era demasiado temprano aún para que el rubio regresara, y acababa de notar su mirada perdida y los movimientos rígidos que realizaba.

Olvidando los remordimientos que hasta ese momento lo habían torturado, Matt corrió hasta él e intentó hacerle levantar el rostro para observar el moretón que se le había formado alrededor del ojo.

—Voy a matarlo —declaró—. Dime dónde está, ¡voy a matarlo ahora mismo!

Mello se interpuso entre él y el agujero de la puerta cuando pretendió atravesarlo.

—Tranquilízate —le ordenó casi en un susurro.

—¡Déjame! ¡Te dije que voy a matar al que te hizo esto, y lo haré!

—¡No harás nada!

En el momento en que el rubio lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a entrar nuevamente al departamento, Matt descubrió que la manga de su camiseta se teñía de rojo por los restos de sangre que manchaban la mano de Mello. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle o decirle nada al respecto, sus dudas fueron despejadas con tres simples palabras:

—Yo lo maté.

Matt cerró rápidamente la puerta y retrocedió tres pasos.

—¿Que hiciste qué?

Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo. El departamento de pronto se sentía más pequeño y asfixiante; claustrofóbico.

—Yo lo maté. Hice lo que me pidieron. Hice lo necesario para entrar…

El pelirrojo parpadeó, confuso.

—Espera, espera. ¿Para entrar en dónde?

—A la mafia. —Mello lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegó. Los suyos eran unos ojos oscuros, profundos—. Eso era lo que intentaba hacer. Todo esto era para entrar a la mafia. Lamento no haberte dicho nada al respecto, pero no podía involucrarte.

Por primera vez en su vida, Matt se vio a sí mismo como una persona terrible. Un monstruo desagradable que se reducía lentamente a una masa viscosa y se derramaba por todo el piso del apartamento. Así se sentía al enterarse de que su compañero le había ocultado parte de la verdad para protegerlo. ¿O no era eso lo que acababa de decirle? Sí, definitivamente no había sido el único en pensar que ellos dos solos no iban a poder rivalizar con Near ni acercarse a Kira. Y unirse a la mafia coincidía tanto con el estilo de Mello que no entendía cómo no había sospechado antes.

El rubio avanzó hasta sentarse en una de las sillas y comenzó a mordisquear una tableta de chocolate.

—El dinero que me dejaste ayer sirvió para terminar de pagar el préstamo. Eso casualmente coincidió con el día en que debía eliminar a este sujeto, por lo que se puede decir que ya estoy dentro. Ahora las cosas pueden ponerse realmente peligrosas… Lo mejor será que siga por mi cuenta.

—¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó, inseguro de lo que acababa de oír.

—Esto es solo un pequeño paso dentro de mi plan, un simple experimento. Una vez que haya entendido el funcionamiento de la mafia de aquí, escalaré más alto e iré a Los Ángeles.

Mello no parecía haber oído su pregunta, o al menos fingía no haberlo hecho. Matt no insistió, deseoso de que hubiese sido un dicho sin importancia. Sabía que a veces le sentaba bien el autoengaño. Se negaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que él mismo se tratara de "un pequeño paso" dentro de aquel plan.

Mientras oía caer el agua de la ducha, Matt se hundió nuevamente en el colchón viejo del sofá. Sospechaba que le llevaría un buen rato conciliar el sueño, si es que llegaba a lograrlo, pero no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa. Con la intención de distraerse y de calmar su ansiedad, encendió el primer cigarrillo del día. Sin embargo, no logró fumar ni la mitad, pues en el momento en que estaba dándole una larga calada, alguien se lo arrancó de los labios. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y vio cómo Mello sostenía su cigarrillo entre los dedos pulgar e índice, y luego lo estrellaba contra la mesa para apagarlo.

—Lo siento, olvidé abrir la venta…

Su disculpa fue interrumpida por los labios de Mello atrapando los suyos; un acto tan complejo y tan inesperado que hizo que Matt diera un respingo y abriera grandes los ojos. Pronto la boca ajena se abrió y dio paso a la calidez de su interior y a la humedad de su lengua. El pelirrojo sintió entonces que ya no había necesidad de estar tenso, por lo que respondió al beso con soltura. Al notar la barra de chocolate sostenida por una de las manos del rubio, comprendió a qué se debía aquel sabor mezclado con el de su saliva. Cigarrillo amargo; chocolate dulce. ¿Era esa una combinación posible? Matt pensó que no sabía nada mal.

Sin embargo, cuando notó que Mello abandonaba su boca para escurrirse en dirección a su pecho, y más abajo, algo hizo _clic _en su mente y le hizo entender lo que iba a suceder.

—Yo… lamento lo que pasó ayer —se apresuró a decir, temiendo perder el valor si esperaba más tiempo.

—Shh —fue toda la respuesta que recibió, acompañada de la caricia de un dedo sobre sus labios.

De pronto Matt se sentía confuso e incómodo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún lo atormentaban. Había barajado la posibilidad de que Mello nunca regresara, o que dejara de dirigirle la palabra, o que mínimamente le reprochara al respecto. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Sus sentidos, sus pensamientos y sentimientos se convirtieron en una maraña gigantesca y pesada que se alojó en medio de su pecho. Sin saber de qué otra manera manejar la situación, hizo a Mello a un lado y saltó del sofá (lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no arrojarlo al suelo, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para no darle tiempo a cuestionar nada). El único refugio que concibió dentro del minúsculo monoambiente que rentaban fue el baño, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí, trabó la puerta y se sentó acurrucado sobre la tapa del inodoro con ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza.

—¿Matt?

Silencio.

Consideró que no se atrevería a responder ni en un millón de años.

—Oh, púdrete.

—¡Cállate!

Quizás estuviese dispuesto a pudrirse allí dentro. Apretó más los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo y parpadeó, vaticinando el llanto. Pero las lágrimas no llegaban.

Entornó levemente los párpados y se preguntó, en un intento de distraerse (o de torturarse), qué estaría haciendo en ese mismo momento si no se hubiese marchado del orfanato. Quizás dormiría. O más probablemente se estuviese pasando la noche en vela, obsesionado con terminar alguno de sus videojuegos. Entonces Mello, no conforme con que hubiese silenciado su consola, le habría arrojado una almohada quejándose de que la luz o el ruido de las teclas o el mero sonido de su respiración no lo dejaba dormir.

Qué tonto. Acababa de recordar que, por más de que él se hubiese quedado en Wammy's House, eso no significaba que Mello hubiese hecho lo mismo. La cama vecina estaría vacía, u ocupada por algún niño estúpido que no se atrevería a protestar por sus desvelos. Él estaría solo.

—Mello…

Con simplemente pronunciar aquel nombre, Matt lo comprendió todo. Comprendió que lo único más doloroso que enfrentarse a su único amigo sería separarse de él. Se puso de pie, apretando los puños y los labios, y abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que produjo una correntada de aire. Mello se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana abierta, mordisqueando una tableta de chocolate, observando la calle oscura con expresión taciturna. Apenas lo vio salir del baño, se giró hacia él y abrió la boca como si le fuera a decir algo desagradable, pero Matt lo silenció con un beso mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared. El rubio se mostró confuso en un primer momento, pero enseguida respondió introduciendo la lengua dentro de su boca. El beso fue torpe y vehemente, como si ambos hubiesen estado esperando aquello durante demasiado tiempo. La urgencia se adueñó de sus cuerpos y de sus movimientos.

—Sí… Sí, Matt… —susurró Mello apenas el pelirrojo se separó un poco para besarle el cuello y la clavícula.

Oír su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz tan familiar pero en ese tono hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara de excitación. Deseoso de mayor contacto, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta negra y las deslizó por la piel tibia de su abdomen, por su pecho, y finalmente las alojó en su espalda para apretarlo contra sí mientras volvía a hundir la lengua en su boca. Pero no pudo mantener sus manos quietas por demasiado tiempo: como si hubiesen cobrado vida propia, se dio cuenta de que estas comenzaban a tironear de aquella camiseta que de pronto le parecía tan inoportuna. Mello no se mostró para nada molesto con la idea. Por el contrario, levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y dejó que se la quitara. Su torso quedó entonces descubierto, un torso lampiño que había visto en muchas otras ocasiones pero que ahora le provocaba sensaciones antes desconocidas.

Mello torció una sonrisa, probablemente divertido por sus reacciones. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial. Sin decir nada, empujó a Matt un poco hacia atrás y se arrodilló en el suelo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Su sonrisa se intensificó en cuanto comenzó a desabrochar el cinto y los botones del jean. Las suyas eran sonrisas a veces perturbadoras, pero en ese momento Matt sintió que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Aún en silencio, observó y sintió cómo el rubio le bajaba los pantalones e introducía la mano en sus bóxers para acariciarlo. Matt se mordió el labio inferior, sin dejar de mirarlo, adivinando que el rostro se le acaloraba y sus mejillas enrojecían. Pretendía demostrar que podía tener el control de la situación; sin embargo, en cuanto la lengua de Mello se deslizó a lo largo de su miembro, un gemido se escapó de su garganta.

Era bueno en eso.

Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente el motivo por el cual su compañero tenía tanta habilidad dando sexo oral, pero inmediatamente agitó la cabeza hacia los lados para no arruinar el momento.

—¿Te gusta, Matt? —le preguntó Mello, quien quizás hubiese tomado el repentino movimiento como una señal de impaciencia, pues lo siguiente que hizo fue introducirse todo el miembro en la boca cálida y húmeda.

El pelirrojo emitió otro gemido aún más audible y extenso que el anterior mientras doblaba la espalda hacia adelante y se aferraba con fuerza de los hombros del otro. No respondió la pregunta, pero Mello pareció satisfecho con su reacción y continuó con su tarea, lamiendo y moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Ahora sí era el paraíso. Un paraíso hecho de labios, de saliva cálida, de melena rubia haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen, de aquella sensación de calor que nacía en su entrepierna y se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Y Mello habitaba allí. Era una deidad misteriosa e incomprendida, pero irresistible; era todos los videojuegos del mundo; era el cáncer y el placer del tabaco.

De pronto, Mello se detuvo para volver a ponerse de pie. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia el centro de la habitación. Matt se demoró un momento en terminar de quitarse los pantalones, y el otro lo imitó con prisa antes de arrojarlo sobre el sofá. Antes de echarse él también, fue a buscar su bolso y de allí extrajo una caja de condones. Sacó uno, lo abrió y desenrolló el látex lubricado sobre la erección palpitante de Matt. Luego tomó una de las manos del pelirrojo y le lamió los dedos, los cuales a continuación guió hacia su trasero. Matt introdujo un dedo y lo movió lentamente durante unos instantes; luego introdujo otro, y se deleitó tras oír el primer gemido de su compañero. Este comenzó a temblar levemente mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada y pesada.

—Estoy listo… —le susurró, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue alejar la mano de Matt y sentarse lentamente sobre él para penetrarse. El pelirrojo observó cómo su miembro desaparecía dentro de aquel cuerpo deseado, y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes y ahogando un gemido mientras Mello comenzaba a moverse hacia arriba y abajo.

—Ah… ¡Matt! —jadeó el rubio al tiempo que inclinaba la espalda y aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Matt sintió que no aguantaría mucho más. Entonces clavó las puntas de los dedos en la cintura de su compañero y levantó la cadera para buscar mayor fricción, cosa que pareció gustarle a Mello pues sus labios se separaron más y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

—Mello, voy a… —intentó advertirle, pero la frase fue interrumpida por un beso repentino y feroz.

Ambos ahogaron sus jadeos en la boca del otro, hasta que Matt experimentó un calor abrasador en su bajo vientre y, sin poder evitarlo, alcanzó el orgasmo.

Durante algunos minutos, los dos adolescentes permanecieron inmóviles, uno sobre otro, respirando agitados mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Mello había apoyado la cabeza sobre el pecho de Matt, y no parecía incómodo con que este se expandiera y contrajera indefinidamente.

El pelirrojo juntó los párpados, disfrutando el momento y sintiendo cómo su ritmo cardíaco volvía a la normalidad. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba distendido y liviano, como si pesara treinta kilos menos. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Mello se incorporó para quitarle el condón, y luego…

—Ey, ¿qué haces? No… —protestó, dando un respingo, al sentir una intrusión dentro de su cuerpo.

—Me lo debes —le respondió, mitad en tono de broma y mitad de reproche, antes de introducir su dedo mayor completamente.

Matt no supo decir si se refería a lo que acababa de ocurrir o al incidente de la noche anterior, por lo que se encogió de hombros, derrotado.

—Pero me va a doler. Yo nunca…

—No si yo te lo hago —sonrió con altivez—. Tú solo relájate.

El pelirrojo obedeció, inseguro y temeroso, volviendo a echar la cabeza sobre la superficie mullida del sofá y perdiendo la mirada en las manchas de humedad del techo. En realidad, él no contaba con mucha experiencia en asuntos sexuales (al menos no en practicarlo), por lo que la dosis de nerviosismo se duplicaba.

—Ugh, Mello… No creo que esto sea buena idea —insistió cuando el rubio logró meter el tercer dedo.

No era dolor lo que experimentaba, sino una sensación extraña, quizás incómoda (además del miedo).

—Cambia esa cara, idiota. No te va a pasar nada. Bueno, sí… Pero te va a gustar.

"Delicadeza" no era exactamente una palabra que describiera a Mello como amante. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, no era algo que lo describiera en absoluto, y a Matt eso le parecía bien. Luego de decir aquello, Mello se puso un condón y lo hizo darse la vuelta y colocarse en cuatro patas para hacerlo con mayor comodidad. Matt cerró los ojos con fuerza, se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundamente, recordando que debía relajarse.

—Eres un ridículo. Ni que fuera a apuñalarte o a arrancarte algún órgano —se mofó el rubio justo antes de comenzar a penetrarlo.

Matt clavó las uñas en el cuero del apoyabrazos y sintió cómo un sudor frío le cubría la piel. La sensación seguía siendo incómoda y extraña, pero era a su vez excitante. A medida que las embestidas de su compañero se fueron haciendo más rápidas y profundas, cada vez menos cuidadosas, sus gemidos también se intensificaron, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando con locura. Ser penetrado era cien veces diferente a penetrar, pero se sentía increíblemente bien cada vez que el miembro de Mello se hundía con vehemencia en él.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a balbucear incoherencias intercaladas con gemidos y con el nombre de su compañero. A Mello pareció gustarle aquello, pues sus caderas se movieron más rápido hasta que este alcanzó el clímax y se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo febril.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué tal te ha parecido? —le preguntó al oído con voz jadeante. Pero a Matt ya no le quedaba aliento para responder. Tenía los párpados apretados y la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua; se veía exhausto—. Bien, supongo que ya es hora de dormir —declaró, descubriendo la claridad que se asomaba tímidamente por la ventana, antes de salir de su cuerpo y dirigirse al baño.

Al regresar, para sorpresa de Matt, en vez de acostarse en la cama, lo obligó a hacerle un lugar y se echó a su lado en el sofá. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta para observarle el rostro, y le acarició con cuidado el ojo amoratado antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**Continuará...**


End file.
